Hi no tenshi :Angel of Fire: Chapter 2
by Artistica
Summary: The kids of the Water Northern tribe help the men unload an Earth kingdom ship full of stuff they sent for the Water benders. When the To-masu kids picked up a sack of potatoes, they find a baby bird in it and take it home to show their mother.


Chapter two: A Friend in need

Time period: 160 ASC

Location: Northern Water tribe

All season long, the four nations have been trading back and forth non stop. This is because it's the season of icy winds is on it's way. Winter is coming quick for certain nations around the world. When the final ship came and made it's last stop to the Northern Water tribe, people started to unload the ship. The men of the tribe came to help unload the ships. Anjerika, Buru, Aisu and the other Water tribe kids started to play a game of Penguin sliding. They raced one another to the dock where the adults were unpacking the ship. "I won" said Kya. "Darn it I was so close!" Said Anjerika. All the kids got off their penguins and watched as the men unpacked the ship. "I wonder what kind of things were getting from the Earth kingdom this time?" Said Ryu. "I hope it's something pretty" said Kya. " I hope it's something useful for the tribe" said Anjerika.

The kids started to help bring small things to their homes back to their mothers. When Anjerika, Buru and Aisu went to pick up a sac of potatoes, they heard a chirping noise. "Did the bag just chirped?" Said Buru. The three of them put the sac down and opened it up. Inside they found a baby bird. "Oh my gosh, it's a baby bird!" yelled Aisu excitedly. The Water tribe men turned to the children and walked over to see what they were so excited about. "What are you children so excited about?" Said one of the Water tribe men. The three of them pick out the baby bird together and showed the men what they found. "Look, we found a baby bird." Said Buru. " Wow, how did that bird get in the sac? And it's wing looks pretty injured as well." said another Water tribe man. "It must have fell in the sac from it's nest while the Earth benders were packing things up." " Poor little thing." Said Anjerika with sorrow. The children then thinks of an idea for the bird. "We know what were going to do with the bird." said Anjerika. "We'll take it home and nourish it till it's wing gets better." The Water tribe men didn't see anything wrong with that, so they allowed the children to take it home. Once they were told they could take it home, they rushed back to their mother to show her what they found.

The kids busted through the door, giving their mother a fright. "Mom, mom, look what we found!" The children run towards the kitchen to show their mother what they found. "Is that a baby messenger hawk?" said Kasui. "Oooooh, so that's what it is." Said Anjerika. "Messenger hawks were used by the Fire nation many years ago to send messages across the world. This baby messenger hawk must have fell from his nest. Where did you guys found it?" "We found it in a sac of potatoes that was a boarded from the ship." Said Buru. "Ah, I see. The poor thing fell from it's nest into the sac and traveled with the Earth kingdom men. And it's wing looks broken too. I'll go get something to wrap it up in." While Kasui went to get some bandage, the children had watch the baby hawk. The bird looked really tired from being in the sac and it started to nod off. But once it finally fell asleep, Kasui came back with the bandages. She picked up the bird and wrapped it's wing in the bandages. When the process was complete, the children cheered.

" I suppose you guys want to keep the baby hawk, do you?" said Kasui. "Yes!" yelled Anjerika, Buru and Aisu excitedly. "Well you can keep her." "Her?" said Aisu. "It's a girl?" Said Buru confusingly. "Yes it is a girl." said Kasui. "You can tell she's a girl because she doesn't have long barbels like a boy messenger hawk would have." "Like Koi fish." said Anjerika. "Yup. Did you guys pick a name for her yet?" "How about Inca?" Anjerika suggested. "I like that name." Said Aisu. "Yeah, I think the name is alright." said Buru. "Okay, then her name will be Inca. It is your responsibility to take good care of her. Make sure she does not get hurt or hurt anyone in the tribe. Remember, she is your companion now and if you treat her with lots of love, she will love you back. Understand." "We understand mom." They all said happily. Each and everyday, the children would take turns taking care of Inca. Sometimes she escapes from the house and explore the tribe on her own. The last time she escaped, she took fish from the fishermen. They were not mad at her. But Kasui was both mad at the kids and Inca. When she returned home with Inca, she made a cage for her so she won't escape from the house. They would lock her up when they leave the home, but when they return, she's out of the cage for the rest of the day till bed time. When she was old enough, Kasui made her a harness, similar to the fire nation's, that had a Water tribe symbol on the front that shows others where she belonged if she ever got lost.

When important messages had to be sent to other nations, the tribe would use Inca and send her to their desired location. The whole tribe loved Inca. If the To-masu kids never found her, sending messages back and fourth wouldn't have been any easier for the tribe.


End file.
